


Crystal Blue Disguise

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [29]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, brooks is part of the family, kleenex chapter, little piece of heaven is the best song ever, raise hell and a glass in reverence, st james, the rev warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The group gets through December 28th.





	Crystal Blue Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> GRAB A SHIT LOAD OF KLEENEX.  
> It was really hard to write this, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Let me know what you think!

"So that's a yes on the tatts?" He touched her face as his broke out in a huge grin, forcing himself to say something other than all the emotional turmoil going on in his head. Her grin back was accompanied by a soft laugh, her eyes slightly misting over as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Each experience with him was unique and this was certainly that...she'd never been with anyone in the fashion that she had just been with him. Her mind was still foggy, not knowing anything outside of him and his huge body and heart. Eventually she realized he had asked her a question and nodded.  
"Yes, Matt. I'd love that."  
Shadows left her and settled on his side next to her. The naked way his eyes watched her made her ache inside. He eventually realized he'd have to put his guard back up at some point and started by looking away. Putting a hand behind his head, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, taking in the last half hour with a slight smile at his lips. Violet snuggled up to him, looking over his beautiful features.  
"We can go the day after tomorrow, if you want. My guy's here in town..." One of his fingers drew slow circles absentmindedly on her arm.  
"Absolutely...did you have any...ideas?"  
"I was thinking some sort of symbol that was an M and a V together with little batwings on it...and I want it to be purple." He cleared his throat nervously before glancing down at her. Her eyes glittered back up at him. Her voice was soft and wavering, "It's perfect, Shads."  
Shadows pulled her close and kissed her forehead so he didn't have to keep seeing that sweet look she was giving him. Soon they were fast asleep.  
  
Christmas morning Shadows woke up to Violet bringing him coffee in bed. He sat up, more than happy that she had made that decision for them--whether or not to sleep together again the next morning. Sipping the coffee gratefully, he eyed her carefully, wondering how she felt about the previous night. Violet did the same back at him.  
One of her small hands found his large one and she laced their fingers together. She didn't want to say anything, but she wanted him to know how much last night had meant. Matt stayed sitting back against the headboard as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she stood up.  
"C'mon, Killer. I know your parents must be up by now."  
  
Shadows had gotten her a leather jacket with a huge, glittery, purple deathbat on the back. As he knew she would, she loved it. Violet had spent many hours in the media lab at Victory creating a large poster sized print that consisted of all her favorite pictures of them together, combined with art that was based on her favorite tattoos of his and of her own. It took his breath away. They all enjoyed a wonderful morning and around one, Jade and Syn and his parents came over for lunch. Syn handed Violet a present.  
"This one's from the whole band, to thank you for being so great."  
She unwrapped it, a little nervous. It was a sleeveless, red, Beckham shirt just like the ones they had--with "Shade" and the 7 on the back. It had her misty eyed at how much it made her feel like one of them.  
  
The next day Shadows and Shade sat at the tattoo parlor just the three of them, drawing out their idea. They had decided on both getting it on the inside of their left wrists, since it was some of the only visible space that they both had left. Matt got his first and she made fun of him about how much he winced.  
"What, that's a really painful place!" He tried to defend himself as he inhaled slowly. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to make fun of her later.  
Sure enough, she just grinned at him the entire time she got hers as he gave her a strange look back. She liked the pain. It's not like she got off on it or anything, but the experience kind of gave her a high.  
"Can I come by Monday and get something else?" Violet asked the artist as he did his thing.  
Matt suddenly frowned and looked at the floor, leaning his elbows on his knees, "That's the 28th, Vi."  
She looked at him, "I know." He looked up questioningly, "I want to get a 'FoREVer.'" He just squeezed her hand and smiled, a little sadly.  
When they were done, he paid and they kissed, sharing a quick look.  
That night, they shared with the band what the tattoos meant, but would later tell everyone else that it was "personal."  
  
Two days later she was back at the tattoo parlor, getting her 'FoREVer' with a block 0 behind it, right below her deathbat. The rest of the band insisted on going with her, explaining that they spent the entire day together every year and now she was a part of that.  
Two nights before she had slept by herself, but the previous night she had slipped into his bed and then his arms in the middle of the night, not wanting him to wake up alone.  
The day had started at a local cafe. Everyone met there and had breakfast and mimosas. Syn raised his glass, "Remember, Jimmy would want us to be happy. This day is about remembering the good times and what a beautiful angel the Rev was. Rules are, you can cry, but you can't be sad."  
  
As the artist finished up, the group heard the door open. They all looked up to see their drummer standing there.  
"Brooks!" Johnny ran to his partner-in-rhythm-crime and gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?!"  
Everyone else hugged him as he replied, "I wanted to be here today for you guys. We're a band." This made the guys smile, "So what're you guys all doing here?"  
Zacky hugged Violet, "Vi got this." He showed off her new tatt, "How'd you find us?"  
"I went to Matt's house and they said you were here," He still had arms draped over Johnny and Syn.

  
From there they went to the park where they hung out at in high school.  
"What song you wanna do, babe?" Zacky put his arms around Violet as she leaned back against him while they sat around on some steps drinking 40's.  
"Wait, what?" She looked at the others.  
Shadows lay back on the steps next to her, "Tonight at Johnny's, we all have songs we sing for Jimmy. Syn and I are doing Fiction. Zacky was the bold one this year and signed up for St. James. Johnny's doing Victim. Then we all do Save Me and end with Heaven. You should do one."  
"I don't know guys..." She definitely didn't feel like she deserved to be included here, but they all insisted.  
Violet looked over at Gates, "I guess I'm doing So Far Away..." She didn't know how on earth she was going to, though.  
"Good," Syn smoked his Marlboros, "You can go first. I'll play with you."  
"Thanks."  
  
The afternoon was spent telling stories and somehow they made it to that night.  
After a round of shots, Violet stood on stage with Syn and Brooks. The place was absolutely packed. Shadows stood just in front of the small stage, looking encouragingly up at her, his arms around Zacky and Jade-Jade's arm around Johnny.  
"I'm right here, Vi, if you can't finish it, I can," Syn had whispered into her ear just a few minutes before.  
But as she started singing the words, it was somehow so comforting, she knew she'd make it. She even smiled as she sang, eyes misty. The crowd really helped, they were so into it and so supportive. Syn sang backup and during his solo, Violet leaned up against him and kissed his cheek. When she was done the crowd went nuts and she and Syn hugged one another tightly.  
"That was beautiful, Shade," He sniffled on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, Syn. It's a beautiful song."  
Johnny did his own rendition/cut of Victim, him and Zacky playing acoustic guitars. Everyone in the whole bar sang all the words to every song. By the end of Fiction, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone swayed arm in arm with someone, not holding back the tears anymore. After Zacky climbed on stage, he put an arm around Syn, who smiled back--wiping his face. Zack led the crowd in singing the chorus-like beginning of St. James and then went into the song, Johnny once again joining him on an acoustic. Every person in the room held up their glass and yelled the lyrics with Zack every time he sang "raise hell and a glass in reverence." By the end of St. James everyone was smiling and cheering.  
Synyster and Shadows got through the ten minutes of Save Me, Brooks kicking serious ass on one of the hardest drum parts the Rev had ever written. The emotional ending was a mass of people screaming "tonight we all die young" at the top of their lungs. Violet and Jade clung to each other, throwing rock star horns in the air and screaming and crying with everyone else in the bar. It really wasn't sad, though. It was celebratory. Shadows every now and then looked down at Violet and smiled.  
Everyone knew what was next. The track of the orchestra began for "Little Piece of Heaven" and the bar erupted. The energy of the song lifted the spirits of both the crowd and the band. Once again, the crowd sang along to everything, cheering even louder when the Rev's recorded voice came across the speakers screaming "Must have stabbed her fifty fuckin' times..."  
When Shadows started singing the chorus the second time, he knelt down in front of Violet and grabbed her hand, forcing her on stage. As the end of the chorus came, he handed her a mic. She just laughed as she figured out he wanted her to sing the girl's parts. They went through the following verse together, singing at one another through "...over and over again." During the killing, Violet tried to jump off stage. Shadows grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, saying into the mic lightheartedly, "Where ya goin? You have to marry me first."  
The crowd laughed.  
Violet shrugged at the crowd and waited as everyone sang the singing chorus part.  
Zacky then pointed at the two of them, "Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"  
Violet responded in a high, girly voice, "Yes, I do." Shadows gripped her by the hand, dimples popping down at her.  
"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"  
"Yeah."  
"I now pronounce you-"  
He let her go and patted her on the ass as he went back into the chorus.  
The screaming when it was over seemed to never end. Every band member continued to repeat "thank you" into their mics until eventually they waved goodbye and came off stage.  
The boys all hugged Brooks, wanting him to know they understood how hard his job was. Countless rounds of shots were shoved their way, all raised in tribute first. Shadows often kept Violet close, an arm across her shoulders, because she made him feel better. Everyone laughed and drank and had a great time as different A7X songs that Jimmy had played on played over the speaker system. Matt's parents had attended the whole night and none of them remembered being driven back to their house in the middle of the night.


End file.
